


Read Them By the Light of the Moon

by Eyebrowss



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst? I dont know probably, Based off a song, Fluff tho i swear, Hetalia, Hetalia FrUk, M/M, thats GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrowss/pseuds/Eyebrowss
Summary: When Arthur is a little kid in elementary, his teacher tells him that they will be getting pen pals from France. He excitedly writes to his pen pal, who is named Francis Bonnefoy, and hopes to make a long distance friendship with him. Francis upon getting the letter, is excited as well, and they begin to write to each other as quickly as they possibly can.





	Read Them By the Light of the Moon

"For the rest of your elementary years, you guys will be given a pen pal to write to every few weeks," The Teacher announced.

The eight year old boy, Arthur Kirkland, blinked in confusion at this sudden announcement. His brother had a pen pal back in when he was in Elementary. He said it was a friend you couldn't see, couldn't touch, couldn't hear, only read. "Your pen pals are from France, so they do not know English very well." She warned them. "I have a list at the table with your names on it, and beside them will be your new pen pal." 

The kids got up and quickly went to the table, but Arthur took his time. Reaching into the desk, he grabbed a piece of line paper, and a pencil. He went over to the horseshoe desk, and had to push through the squirming children to see. 

"Francis Bonnefoy..?" He tilted his head, then neatly wrote it down on his paper. "Dear Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur couldn't help but smile at how neat his hand writing was. He was very proud of himself.

The small boy walked over to his desk and sat down, tapping his chin in thought about what he should write. He looked down at his paper, and began writing.

"Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

My name is Arthur Kirkland from England, and I hope we can become good friends! My teacher said you don't know English very well, so maybe I could teach you what you struggle with! You couldn't teach me French! I would very much like that.

Today is February 6th, 2008, you should tell me when you get it and you write back!

Its very rainy here out in England, what's the the weather like in france?

I should tell you what I look like! I've got short blonde hair, green eyes, and I'm about 125 cm! I wonder what you look like!

I guess that's the end of our conversation for now, I can't wait to talk more with you!

P.S. Here's a pound."

Arthur dug a coin out of his pocket, and stuck it to the letter with tape. He got up from his seat and handed the teacher his paper, before going back and waiting for class to continue.

He couldn't wait to tell his family about his new French Friend.

 

 

Francis was about 9 years old, and he would be reaching 10 soon enough. Once he learned he had gotten a letter from someone from England, he couldn't be more excited. He spoke English quite well, and it was good to have a new friend.

The teacher handed out the letters, and he nearly hopped out of his seat when he got his.

He quickly began reading, and smiled at the description of the boy. "Arthur Kirkland." He murmured to himself as he went on. " _Once you are finished reading, begin your letter back_."

Francis took the coin from where it was taped, and slipped it into his pocket, he would show his friends at lunch. 

As fast as he could, he wrote back.

 "Dear Arthur Kirkland,

Bonjour! My name is Francis Bonnefoy as you already know. Thank you for the coin! I shall treasure it.

I am quite fluent in English, and i am proud of it, so there is no need to worry about explaining it to me. Though, it would be fun to teach you French through these letters!

I am about 137 cm! You are quite tiny, are you not? I have long blonde hair and i've got blue eyes. I guess that gives you something to base me off of. In your next letter, you should give me a picture of you! I would love to see it!

Here in France, we get cool summers, yet very cold winters, due to our climate. So out here currently it is very cold, so i wear heavy clothing! I have heard England is always wet and rainy, no matter the time of year! I hope i'm right on that. 

Today is February 11th, 2008! I see it does not take long to mail things from our countries to each other. I want to go to the UK some day! Maybe as a vacation place or just to visit! Maybe my parents would let me some day, and we could meet! I would surely love to meet my new friend.

I hope you have had a good week, and i look forward to writing to you more,

From your friend,

Francis Bonnefoy~"

He couldn't help but smile down at the paper he had just wrote, then put it onto his teacher's desk. He took the coin out once more, and started to spin it on his desk with an amused smile. Arthur seemed like a rather cute boy, and he couldn't wait to talk with him about every week.

 

Once at lunch, he sat by his friends Gilbert and Antonio, then showed off the British coin. "Ooo!" Antonio grinned at it. "Where'd you get this, amigo?" Francis couldn't help but smirk. "I have a new pen pal from the UK." He told them. Gilbert gasped. "Really? That's so awesome! I wish I had a pen pal!" Antonio nodded. "Si! You are so lucky!" He huffed and crossed his arms. Francis laughed and shook their stupid comments off. "Maybe i can ask him if he has any friends that would be willing to write to you both." Gilbert grinned and nodded. "Please do!" Francis ate with his friends, and they began talking about other things, but Arthur still lingered in the back of his mind.

 

Class would soon be over, and he was one of the first people done, so he didn't really have much he could do as he waited. His thoughts drifted back to the English boy. Oh how much he would love to speak with him again. He let himself drift off for awhile, but the bell snapped his thoughts and got him up and out the door. He grabbed his backpack and headed outside, waiting for his two younger brothers. One of them was his half brother, and one was his full brother. Out came Lovino and Feli, his two young brothers. For some reason, they looked absolutely nothing like him. Francis was the odd one out of the family, really. He smiled and took their hands, and helped them walk home together.

"What's a pen pal?" Feliciano asked in interest. "A pen pal, it's like a friend, but one you can't see, touch, or hear, only read. A friend that you have to imagine in your head, but you still continue to write letters to them, and have conversations over days." Feliciano smiled at that. "I want a pen pal!" The oldest chuckled and looked down at him. "Oui, maybe one day you will have one."

Feliciano laughed happily and tugged his other brother along, who only grumbled grumpily in response.

 

 

Arthur smiled down at the letter he had just gotten from Francis. This was about his sixth letter back, and they had learned a lot about each other in only about two months of writing. It was now about april,and his birthday had just passed on the 23rd. He took the letter and opened it, blinking when a rose had fallen out of it. He read through the letter, which was wishing him a happy birthday, and to take the rose as a gift from him in France.

As soon as he got home, he begged to have his mother press it down so he could keep it. Only because it was his birthday week, she decided to do so. After pressing it, it was framed, and hung over his bed, where it would stay for days,

Weeks,

Months,

And even Years.


End file.
